The present invention pertains to liquid detergent compositions suitable for use as liquid hand-soap or bubble bath products. More particularly, such invention pertains to liquid hand-soap or bubble bath products or formulations which comprise a nonionic glycoside surfactant, a nonionic foam booster and water and which have a viscosity of at least about 1,000 cps.
Alkyl glycoside materials such as, for example, higher alkyl monoglycosides and higher alkyl polyglycosides are known materials; are known, at least in certain circumstances, to function as nonionic surfactants; and have been suggested as being suitable for use in certain specially formulated detergent compositions. See in this regard, for example, Published European Patent Application Nos. 0070074; 0070075; 0070076; and 0070077 (all of which published on Jan. 19, 1983) wherein certain alkylpolysaccharide surfactant/anionic surfactant mixtures have been suggested as being useful in such diverse end-use applications as laundry and personal cleaning products, diswashing, fire fighting, oil well drilling, ore benefication, solution mining, hair washing, formation of foamed solid structures etc. See also Published European Patent Application Nos. 0075994; 0075995; and 0075996 (all of which published on Apr. 6, 1983) wherein certain alkylpolysaccharide surfactant/nonionic surfactant mixtures are suggested for use in laundry detergent applications. Of the foregoing, Published European Application No. 0070076 appears to be particularly concerned with alkylpolysaccharide surfactant/anionic surfactant mixtures which further comprise an amide or amine oxide foam booster ingredient and Published Application No. 0075994 appears to be especially concerned with mixtures of alkylpolysaccharide surfactants with amine oxide surfactants and unsaturated fatty acid soaps. A variety of additional ingredients are generally suggested for possible or optional use within the foregoing Published European Applications including, for example, detergency builders, solvents, soil suspending agents, auxiliary surfactants such as zwitterionic and ampholytic or amphoteric surfactants, brighteners, fillers, perfumes, and the like.
Additional, recently published, patents or published patent applications pertaining to alkylpolyglycoside-containing detergent compositions include Published European Patent Application No. 0105556 (published Apr. 18, 1984) which discloses liquid detergent compositions containing anionic surfactants, selected nonionic surfactants and alkylpolyglycoside surfactants and which optionally can also contain a wide variety of other ingredients such as suds stabilizing amide or amine oxide surfactants, detergent builders, ampholytic, zwitterionic or cationic surfactants and the like; Published European Patent Application No. 0106692 (published Apr. 25, 1984) which discloses stable heavy-duty liquid detergent compositions containing a mixture of an ethoxylated fatty alcohol nonionic surfactant, an alkylpolyglycoside surfactant and a quaternary ammonium cationic surfactant in conjunction with a polyethylene glycol compound and a wide variety of optional conventional laundry detergent additives including, among many, many others, fatty amide surfactants, semi-polar nonionic surfactants such as trialkyl amine oxides, zwitterionic and ampholytic surfactants, detergent builders, bleaches, etc., etc.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,773 (issued Jan. 15, 1985) which discloses laundry detergent compositions which contain a conventional nonionic detergent surfactant, an alkylpolyglycoside detergent surfactant and a quaternary ammonium cationic fabric softening surfactant and which are said to be capable of including a wide variety of conventional laundry detergent additives such as relatively small amounts of detergent builders, detergency cosurfactants such as trialkyl amine oxide surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, ampholytic surfactants, etc., solvents such as ethanol, and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,520 (issued Aug. 2, 1983) which discloses detergent compositions comprising mixtures of an alkylpolysaccharide surfactants and calcium sensitive anionic surfactants and which lists a multitude of potential optional ingredients such as builders, other detergent surfactants, brighteners, soil suspending agents, abrasives, dyes, fabric conditioning agents, hair conditioning agents, hydrotropes, solvents, fillers, etc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,787 (issued Nov. 20, 1984) which discloses concentrated aqueous detergent compositions comprising an alkyloligoglycoside surfactant and more than 35% of an alkylpolyethoxylate sulfate surfactant and which also includes a long listing of possible optional ingredients.
Higher alkyl polyglucosides and the use thereof as nonionic surfactants are also discussed in an article by Hughes and Lew entitled "Physical and Functional Properties of Some Higher Alkyl Polyglycosides", Journal of the American Oil Chemists' Society, Vol. 47, pages 162-167, May, 1970.
Aqueous built liquid detergents utilizing an alkyl glycoside surfactant in conjunction with a builder selected from the group consisting of potassium nitrilotriacetate, sodium nitrilotriacetate and a potassium polyphosphate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,633 (issued Mar. 20, 1973).
Liquid or soft soap formulations are discussed in an article by Weistein and Smith entitled "Liquid or Soft Soap", Household & Personal Products Industry, Oct. 1980, pages 51-53 and in an article by Kipers and Flynn entitled "Evaluation of Selected liquid hand-soap formulations", Cosmetic Technology, November 1981, pages 33-42. Typically, such liquid hand-soap formulations have a solids content in the range of from 14 to 20 percent by weight; utilize an anionic surfactant as the main surfactant ingredient; and require the use of moisturizing ingredients.
The consumer market for soft or liquid hand-soap and bubble bath products is a growing and highly competitive one. As such, there is a continuing need or demand for new and improved and/or more economical liquid hand-soap and bubble bath products or formulations.